


Hush, Don't Speak

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Series: A Little Less Conversation [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Background Codywan, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Developing Relationship, Discrimination, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive behavior in later chapters, Power Play, Rating May Change, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Stewjon, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: CT-1547, also known as Hush, is fresh off Kamino with his surviving batchmates. How did he earn his name? Because of the frightful stutter he can't seem to get rid of. It was only with the help of an older clone commander that he survived Kamino at all. But now, in unfamiliar territory, the stutter has come back with a vengeance and he's afraid he'll be decommissioned.With so few Jedi Generals to go around, and the Republic scrambling to accommodate their new army, Hush's battalion is assigned to a human male by the name of Ekh-ardt Ganekh, a Commodore from the Mid Rim.The Commodore is a surprise for the troopers, who are used to disdain from most natural borns. Not only does he use their names but he seems to have the uncanny ability to tell them apart. After catching an officer verbally abusing Hush the man takes the trooper under his wing as an aide-de-camp.Hush never thought he'd feel like this for anyone who wasn't another clone. Ekh-ardt never thought he'd find the perfect partner after a long string of relationships gone wrong.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Original Clone Trooper Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Little Less Conversation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031862
Comments: 50
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while. I thought I'd try it with a Jedi at first but it never made any sense. So have a very interesting/crazy military man instead.

Standing in formation with his brothers CT-1547, also known as Hush, tried to keep his trembling contained to his hands, which were thankfully tucked behind him in parade rest. On either side of him CT-1548, Racket, and CT-1549, Puzzle, were like two barriers between him and the rest of this new overwhelming world. The man walking them down the ramp of the transport ship was a natural born human in a gray uniform and stern blue eyes. Every now and then he would turn and talk quietly to the clone walking just behind him and to the left.

Commander Dajun, someone Hush remembered from his training days on Kamino, quietly responded to the man, expression guarded but eyes showing clear surprise.

As the man came closer his unwavering gaze swept over the assembled troops. But there was a clear lack of disdain that they had become used to when working with natural born officers. “Atten-tion!” The commander shouted. In one motion he let his arms swing to his side, pulled his feet together, and stood up as straight as a ruler. Just like all of his brothers.

“Thank you, Commander.” The man gave the clone standing next to him a small nod that, while not outwardly looking like much, was more respect than they had ever seen shown to one of their commanders. “I am Commodore Ganekh. You will refer to me as either Commodore or Sir. From this day forward I will be in charge of your battalion.” The man quietly assessed them for a moment. “I may not be a jedi,” there was a faint look of amusement in his eyes, “but I have seen my fair share of conflict. I have heard tales that you are all brave, strong, warriors.” A hint of fire entered his voice as he stood almost impossibly straighter. “Only time under fire will tell if this is true.” His eyes swept over them, looking for something though Hush didn’t know what, before the Commodore turned to regard his commander for a moment. “Before I dismiss you there is one thing I would like to make perfectly clear.” Hush wasn’t the only brother giving off a sense of nervous energy.

Was this the point where the man told them he thought they were nothing more than meat-droids? Was this where he called them abominations? Or said they should never have existed?

“If you have a name you prefer to be to referred to by, be sure to assign it to your current designations in the access system. If you do not yet have a name and wish for one, know that you may change your designation at any time in the records. That is all. Dismissed!” More than one brother had a hard time containing their surprise at this sudden twist, including the commander who stood there with a slack expression on his face.

A faint smile ticked the man’s lips upwards and Hush could tell he was amused. “I said dismissed!” As one he and his brothers replied with a quick ‘sir, yes, sir!’

Trying to disperse after a speech like that was difficult. None of them had caught their bearings immediately, except for the commander who quickly hurried to convey the commodore’s orders. From there it was all standard procedure. But Hush couldn’t help watching the intriguing natural born as he turned to argue with one of the other natural borns.

“Are you okay, Hush?” Turning to Racket and Puzzle he fidgeted a moment but nodded.

“Th-that w-w-was unec-unex-uh… s-surprising.” His brothers waited patiently for him to finish speaking, even if his stutter made him slow.

“We’ll have to put our names in, see if anyone actually uses them. Hey, do you think it’s some kind of trap? Like he’ll use our names against us somehow? Or is he actually going to be a decent CO? His eyes were really intense and-” Puzzle slapped a hand over Racket’s mouth and gave him a look. Racket grumbled but stopped talking, glaring at him. Hush looked at the ground. They knew why Racket rambled, but it wasn’t always convenient if he went on a long tangent.

“We’ll have to wait and see. So far he seems okay for a natborn. But let’s not hold our breath.” Hush nodded along with Racket. Puzzle had always been the smartest among them, even if he could be confusing at times.

* * *

It was a few weeks in when a couple of problems began to arise. Not from the Commodore himself, but from the other natural born officers. Every time the clones added their name to the register someone would comment about how names were meant for _humans_. Sometimes they would even mention how similar the clones names were to pets and Puzzle had to hold Racket back on more than one occasion. 

Things came to a head when one of the natural born officers started calling his name, then dismissing him by snidely saying he had not been 'calling you over, I was telling you to be quiet. Your stuttering is obnoxious and not at all efficient for a cloned soldier.' The more they used this tactic the more quiet and closed off he became. Soon he was falling back into bad habits and wouldn't even speak to his own brothers, rather he had begun signing to them instead.

"Sir, if you'd just let me-" Racket tried again. The officer gave him a look filled with superiority that Hush knew enraged his brother.

"I was not asking you, clone, I was asking him. I want the verbal report, now." Racket bristled but he signed a quick 'status clear' sign at his brother to keep him calm.

"Y-y-yes, S-sir. At fourt-t-teen hundred h-hours we w-" The officer let out a loud tsk.

"This is pathetic. Is there something wrong with your programming?" Hush's mouth snapped shut and he bit his cheek until he tasted blood.

"What is all this?" The natural born officer stiffened as the commodore stepped around the corner, eyes frigid.

"Sir! I was just-" The commodore raised his hand as Commander Dajun came into view behind him, eyes fiery with simmering anger.

"You were abusing your authority over the men. _My_ men, whom I am responsible for." Even the commander looked at him askance in surprise, some of his anger receding in surprise. "As of this moment you are dismissed, Sergeant. I will speak with you on this matter later." His words brooked no disobedience and the natborn swallowed hard before giving a clipped salute and stalking off.

Once the man was well and truly gone the commodore turned his attention to he and his brother. There was something almost unreadable in his eyes as he looked between the two of them and Hush wanted to shiver when he felt the man's focused intent on him. "Privates... Racket and Hush, I believe?" A thrill of awe ran through him. The commodore himself remembered their names? "I apologize if I am mistaken." Racket was quick to respond.

"No, Sir, you're correct. I'm Private Racket, and this is m- Private Hush." He knew that Racket had been about to call him brother, it was habit by now. Thankfully the commodore just seemed mildly amused more than anything.

"Ah, good." Looking directly at Hush something seemed to almost soften in his eyes. "I wished to speak to Private Hush alone." It wasn't an order but it wasn't a request either. Racket looked to their commander who singed a carefully hidden 'safe.' Racket didn't nod, only turned to the commodore and gave him a proper salute before turning and striding away. As he went he signed a quick 'rendezvous later,' that Hush was able to catch.

Once Racket and the commander were gone Hush finally forced himself to look the man in the eyes. There wasn't quite a smile on his face but... he seemed a little less stern than before. "I am taken to understand that you are having a difficult time giving verbal responses to orders and the like." He very careful did not start to fidget.

"Th-that-t's c-c-correc-c... Y-yes, Sir." He felt his nerves rise higher and felt bile in the back of his throat. Would he be sent back to Kamino for testing? Would they try to find out what was wrong with his brain by dissecting him? Or would they just decommission him immediately and try to forget their 'failure,' like they'd done to so many of his brothers before?

"I see." The commodore stood there for a moment, quietly assessing him. "How are you with written programs and reports of that nature?" He blinked then frowned slightly. Was he not being sent back?

"M-much b-b-bet-ter, Sir. I-" He swallowed and almost as if it were out of his control his hands quickly signed what he felt he couldn't say aloud. 'It's only my voice that is malfunctioning.' The man's eyes darted down to his hands then back up to his face and he shifted his stance slightly.

"How would you like to work in an administrative role, Private?" Hush's mouth fell open in surprise.

"S-sir?" The commodore smiled at him and it made his face suddenly look much younger.

"I am in need of an aide-de-camp. If you are up for the task." Hush didn't know what to think but found himself nodding anyway.

"Of c-c-course, S-sir!" He was gifted another smile and a polite nod.

"It will be a difficult job at first, but I have no doubt you'll catch on quickly." The thoughtful look returned for a moment and he looked down at Hush's hands. "You can teach me all the hand signs you and the others use while you're at it." And that... that made Hush smile in return.


	2. Chapter 2

At first his brothers didn't believe him when he said that the commodore had chosen him to be his aide-de-camp. Then he'd received a comm ping with an entirely new schedule from the commodore himself. It had the glorious effect of making Racket absolutely speechless.

The first day he showed up in his armor and was given a scrutinizing look before the commodore decided not to comment. Commander Dajun raised an eyebrow at the commodore and it made Hush want to fidget. The commander had been looking out for him as far back as Kamino and he really appreciated it.

"Commander, I hope you don't believe my taking on an assistant is a slight against your abilities. I dare think there are more important things you could be doing with your time than acting as a secretary." Hush didn't know whether that was supposed to be a compliment to the commander or a slight against himself but thankfully Dajun seemed to understand it.

"The thought didn't even cross my mind, Sir." The commodore hid a grin. The commander's eyes found his and he signed, 'stay with the CO.' Hush nodded.

"Tell me when we've come out of hyperspace, until then I am to be undisturbed." The commander acknowledged his order then quickly left for the bridge.

The commodore looked at him for a moment then turned and started heading deeper into the ship. Hush hurried to catch up.

Walking just behind the commodore he suddenly realized the man was actually smaller than he was. Not just in height but in build. Somehow the man just gave off this feeling of being much larger than he actually was, although Hush wasn't sure how he managed it. It was hard to tell how muscular he was beneath the uniform but it was obvious he moved with the easy grace of a soldier. Someone who had actually fought in combat on the ground and not just from the air.

They came to a door and with a start he realized it was the commodore's personal quarters. He went inside without pause, although his stomach cramped slightly in response. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. Stories of terrible commanding officers who had attacked his brothers in ways they couldn't fight against made him feel sick to his core. Was he going to suffer the same fate?

When his eyes came up from the floor he caught the commodore watching him and the soft look had returned. 'I won't hurt you.' It seemed to say. 'You are safe here.'

"Have a seat." He said, motioning to a chair at the large desk that took up quite a bit of space. Walking around the other side the man sat down and took off his hat, setting it aside. The moment he did Hush realized three things. One, everyone thought the commodore's hair was buzzed short. They were half right. It was buzzed, but only on the sides and back. Two, the hair left on the top of his head was pulled back into a warrior's knot and actually seemed to be fairly long. And three, his hair was red. Not like blood, but it was still undeniably a reddish color.

"Surprised?" Came the man's voice in the ringing silence, clearly amused.

"I-uh-y-yessir." There was a small huff of a laugh.

"Red hair is commonplace on my birth planet. It was a surprise to find out it is actually a rare occurrence for the galaxy at large." He rummaged around in his drawers and pulled out a couple of datapads, setting them down in front of him. "As for the style, well, it is an important part of my culture and I didn't feel the need to discard it for the sake of appearances when the hat covers it easily enough." Hush saw the man look at him then pointedly look at the seat across from him. He almost blushed when he realized he was still standing and quickly sank down onto the chair.

"Now. Here are the duties I've assigned you for the moment."

* * *

By the time they were finished about half of the work it was well into the day cycle. "Hm. Send those requisition forms to the quartermaster first, I want him to add anything he thinks we'll need in the immediate future. Some of the requests can be pushed back as long as we're careful how we go about things." Listening to the man speak and explain everything in a low rumble was almost soothing. The longer he sat there checking off lists, sending paperwork to the right place, and getting used to being in the man's presence the more calm he became.

"R-right aw-w-way, Sir." Not once during the six or so hours did he mention Hush's stutter, or urge him to try and speak faster, or even lose his patience. He waited, quietly, like Racket or Puzzle, for him to finish his thought or question before he responded. Each time he did so Hush felt some part of his nerves slowly ease.

A loud growl made the man pause and look up at him with a raised brow, his lips ticked upward on one side slightly in amusement. Hush's face felt warm suddenly and he wanted to duck his head. Only strict training kept him from doing it. "I suppose it is around that time. Head to the officer's mess and grab us both something to eat. If anyone questions why you're there tell them I sent you." The commodore must have seen something on his face and frowned slightly. "If they won't listen to you them comm me and I will explain it to them myself." The frigid look from before had returned and startlingly Hush didn't find it unsettling. If anything it was a comfort.

"Yes, Sir." Standing he started to turn and froze, realizing what he'd said. What he'd done. A smile crossed the commodore's face and lit up his eyes but the man didn't comment. Just returned to his work and let Hush have his quiet moment of confusion before he left on his errand.

When he entered the officer's mess he caught sight of a few of the natural born officers and forced himself not to flinch at the unsubtle looks of disdain he was getting. Heading to the back he ordered food for the commodore and himself. He saw the suspicious look on the natborn staff's face but since Hush said it was for the commodore the man complied with his request.

"Clones shouldn't be allowed in here with _real_ people." Someone mumbled on his way out. Hush tried to ignore it as best he could but by the time he made it back to the commodore's quarters he felt as if his nerves were on fire. Entering the room he caught the commodore's steady blue eyes and some of the stress from before eased.

"You had no trouble, I hope?" The man asked, signing a document and sending it away before looking up. There was a small furrow between his brows and Hush thought it may have been concern, but he couldn't be sure.

"N-no, S-s-sir." The commodore made a humming sound that bordered on disbelief but he didn't press the issue. Just took his own meal and began to eat with the efficiency of a military man, even as he continued to read.

* * *

By the time latemeal came around Hush felt as if his head was full of something stuffy and muffling. The words on the datapad were beginning to blur. He felt something itch at the back of his mind and looked up. The commodore was watching him again, gaze assessing. "We'll pick this up tomorrow. Get something to eat and head out for the night. You still have early morning drills to run."

"Yes, Sir." Organizing what was in front of him into a neat pile he stood and gave the man a quick salute. He wanted to wish him a good night but suddenly he wasn't sure what to say. The man looked up at him, nodded politely, then looked down again. Hush hesitated, flashed a couple of hand signs, then steadily walked out the door.

In the mess hall Racket and Puzzle zeroed in on him and sandwiched him between them the moment he sat down. "Hush, vod! How's the new work? Is the commodore treating you okay? What kind of work were you doing? Anything interesting or is it all admin osik?" Puzzle slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him and Hush couldn't help but to chuckle when Racket licked his hand and Puzzle grimaced in disgust.

"Where were you all day? We assumed you would be following the commodore around but no one had seen either of you..." There was an undercurrent of worry from his two batchmates. He gave them a small smile of reassurance.

"Th-the c-c-commodore is... w-we w-w-were in his q-quarters t-today." Both of them stared at him in alarm but he signed for them to calm down. "S-s-so many w-words." He complained, signing the words for 'administration' and 'requisition.' The two of them relaxed and Racket laughed, needling him about being a datapusher.

"Did you like your work?" Puzzle asked, nibbling on a ration bar. Hush nodded.

"That's good. I bet it was really quiet while you were working, huh? No one would be making a racket, heh, around the officer's quarters." Hush agreed. He doubted anyone wanted to see what would happen if they annoyed the commodore. Everyone in the battalion was still treading carefully around the man, not quite sure how he'd react to anything.

A tray hit the table on front of them and they jumped before realizing it was the commander. Immediately the three of them straightened. Dajun gave them a crooked grin and lazily waved at them, "at ease." It was said in a joking manner but the three of them found themselves relaxing.

"How was working with the Commodore?" The man asked him. Hush looked down at his tray, trying to gather his thoughts. Going over the eleven hours he'd spent with the man he felt something inside him slowly unwind. The commodore's voice had been soothing, his words encouraging, and his actions above reproach. He was polite, understanding, and didn't try to push. It had been so different from being back on Kamino. Kind of... nice.

"Easy." The one word made everyone at the table pause. More because he had spoken without a stutter than because he had called the work easy. But it was true. Being there hadn't been difficult at all, even if the work itself had been tedious and honestly boring.

"Do you want to keep working with the commodore? I can always raise an objection and try to get you placed elsewhere if you'd like." Hush shook his head.

"No. I-I'll s-stay." There was no real reason not to.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a month later when Hush's world flip-flopped once again. And he was absolutely certain he wasn't the only one whose entire world seemed to tilt in that moment.

It was his rest day, where the commodore let him do whatever he wanted to do. Something he never would have been able to conceive of on Kamino. Somehow Racket and Puzzle had been given time to relax on the same day, so the three of them decided to go to one of the lesser used training rooms and do some sparring. They met up with a larger group of brothers on the way who said they were thinking about playing a huge game of keep away and with a wide grin Racket asked if they could join in.

The group entered the training room, laughing, pushing, and joking with one another. Then they all took in the sight of the room before them and stalled.

Standing in the middle of the room in a pair of simple black trousers was a pale natural born with freckle dotted skin. How did they know he had freckles? Because he wasn't wearing a shirt. Lean muscles rippled as the human male moved through an intricate pattern, his bare feet sliding along the floor smoothly even as each stance remained steady. The red shock of hair on top of his head was tied back into a warrior knot and with a start Hush realized it was the commodore.

But that wasn't the most surprising part.

"Is that a karking _sword_!?" One of the more vocal brothers choked out, mouth hanging open in awe.

Blue eyes darted toward them, taking in each of the clones and lingering on Hush momentarily before the man's focus shifted back to what he was doing. With an intricate flourish, where the sword seemed to dance around his body, the man fell out of his stance. Walking toward the bench he set down the sword to grab a water bottle and a towel.

"Góðan daginn." He said, making Hush scrunch up his nose in confusion. After no one said anything in return the man let out a small huff, seemingly at himself. "Good morning." He said instead.

"Good morning, Sir. Sorry to interrupt you." The most outspoken and highest ranking of their group said. The man drank deeply from his water bottle and wiped his face on the towel. There was a small quirk of his lips that Hush recognized as amusement.

"No ranks in the training room. If you must call me something then... Herra will do." There were shared glances of confusion and uncertainty between his brothers. "All warriors are equal in the pursuit of strength." He said, possibly as some kind of explanation. The man sat down on the bench, pulled out a cloth, and began to thoroughly clean the sword he had been using a moment before. "That was how I was raised."

"That sounds... like an interesting life, Si-Herra." The commodore shrugged and Hush couldn't help but notice the way his freckles jumped as muscles shifted beneath skin.

"It is what it is." He said with certainty. When he was finished cleaning the sword he set it down again and looked up to see the troopers silently watching him, trying to gauge what questions they could ask without giving offense.

"Can you teach me that, Herra?" Twitch blurted out, ignoring the warning hisses of his squad mates.

"If you want to learn, I could. But it's a very focused style and it takes years to become proficient. It's not even used anymore, what with blasters being far easier to get hold of. Even on my home planet this is used more to teach discipline and respect for tradition than any actual type of combat." There was more the man wasn't saying but he had a feeling his brothers had picked up on it as well.

"I'd still like to learn, Herra." The commodore closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. Opening his eyes again he finally nodded.

"I'll set up a schedule." His eyes found Hush and there was something almost cryptic in the man's gaze that he didn't understand. "On second thought, Hush, I'll let you arrange it." His brothers turned to look at him and he shrank back slightly, nervous at the sudden attention. "I need to get cleaned up for the meeting with the brass in a half hour." Slinging the towel over his neck he picked up the sword and water bottle, gave them all a polite nod, and headed into the showers.

Once he was gone the other troops turned to him excitedly. "He recognized you in a group of us?" Was the first question, although he wasn't sure whether it was aimed at him or not.

"You're his aide at the moment, right?" He nodded, unable to answer aloud.

"How did you get such a comfy job?" Someone else asked, sounding annoyed.

"Woah, back off, alright? It doesn't matter how he got the job, it's his. And if you haven't noticed, the commodore remembers a lot of our names and can tell us apart." Racket came to his defense quickly. Behind him Puzzle gave the others a glare, crossing his arms.

"Are we going to start a game or not?" His batchmate asked. The others grumbled for a bit but were eventually distracted enough to start planning for their game of keep away. It would be full contact without armor and they would be using a hand sized ball one of the older clones had found somewhere.

By the time the game was getting started Hush was standing on the outside of the group of struggling troopers, waiting for his chance to steal the ball away. The hair on the back of his neck tingled and he glanced behind him to see the commodore, watching them with a small grin on his face. He glanced at Hush, as if he _knew_ that the trooper was looking at him, and signed the basic greeting Hush had taught him the day before. Hush smiled and signed a return greeting before Racket yelled for his attention.

When he glanced back the commodore was gone.

* * *

Working in administration was boring, and tedious. But the time away from the officers and the more rowdy of his brothers felt nice. The commodore preferred peace and quiet when he worked so they were always either in his office or in his quarters. The comfortable silence as the two of them worked was calming for Hush's nerves and he found himself looking forward to the long hours of quiet work.

To be honest it should have been nerve-wracking. Clones were born and raised in large batches and being alone was anathema to them. Yet whenever he began to feel antsy, for any reason, the commodore would send him on message errands or to go check the stock of something. Even if it would be faster to comm someone else.

His brothers expressed worry when he came to the bunk late in the cycle, looking tired. But every time they asked him about the commodore and his treatment he was quick to reassure them that he trusted the man.

The combat classes he ran for two hours every second day were interesting and Hush found himself joining in on more than one occasion. The way the man fought was like nothing they had seen before. It was brutal, almost feral in a way. It didn't matter what your rank was either. He would dole out praise and chastisement in equal measure.

It didn't take long for the entire battalion to realize he was someone who cared. Someone who actually thought of them as people. Unlike the other officers who were beginning to turn their ire on the commodore as well as the clones.

"They're not even real people, why is he coddling them?" One man scoffed to another as Hush went to retrieve their lunch from the officer's mess hall. "Well, there is always _that_." One man said with disdain. The others quieted for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Hush stood very still, trying his best not to stand out. He was lucky that the commodore had ordered him a proper uniform, saying that as his aide he had to look the part.

"Have none of you ever looked into his background? Apparently he's been brought up on charges before. I have no idea why they were cleared, probably this stars cursed war." Picking up the tray of food he quickly escaped the gossiping officers, who didn't seem to notice him as he left.

Many thoughts swirled around in his head. The commodore had been charged with crimes before? What crimes? Why? He didn't seem like the type to commit crimes. He had a very strict code of honor, one that he was slowly teaching them in their classes. Hush knew that they had been raised partially as Mandalorians, because they were some of the most honorable and best warriors in the galaxy. But they hadn't been taught much about honor. Just about being strong, loyal, soldiers. Meant to obey orders and not much else.

"You look troubled. Did something happen?" Blinking he realized he'd arrived in the commodore's quarters and quickly shook his head.

"J-just th-th-thinking, Sir." The commodore nodded and motioned that it was safe to put the tray down, Hush hurried to do so.

"Nothing bad, I hope." The man asked him with an amused smile. Hush shook his head, too nervous to ask about what the officers had been speaking of earlier.

Taking his seat he started in on his own meal, looking up at the commodore now and again. Maybe he'd have the courage to ask. Not today, he was still a little too nervous. But maybe soon.


	4. Chapter 4

They were heading toward another front line. Only this time they would be working from the ground instead of the void of space. There was a sense of anticipation around the commodore now, almost as if he were excited. It was a little odd, Hush thought, considering how all the other officers were so tense.

"You're really going to do it, aren't you?" A man in a crisp military uniform asked over the holo comm in the commodore's quarters as Hush entered the room. The commodore flashed the man a grin as Hush set down his caf, just close enough to be convenient and far enough away it wouldn't get knocked over by accident. The man on the other end of the call let out a long sigh before his attention shifted. "That... isn't your commander, is it?" Stiffening for a moment the commodore schooled his features.

"No. Ekh-arn, this is my personal aide. Private Hush, this is General Ganekh." Stopping for a moment he glanced between the commodore and the general, who appeared to share a name, before the man's rank finally registered. He immediately straightened and gave the general a proper salute.

"S-s-sir! I-it's an hon-n-ner." The general's eyes narrowed slightly before he turned back to look at the commodore. His lips were pursed and he looked as if he were trying to find the right words to say.

"Ekh-ardt, just be careful. You're a stubborn bastard when you get an idea into your head and I don't want to see mother crying because you got yourself killed." The commodore huffed. "There's also the other matter we need to speak about, but that can come after you've won a victory for the Republic." There was a beskar stern tone in the general's voice and the commodore scowled.

"As you wish, Sir. I'll comm you once the battle has been won and we can speak at your convenience." The general relaxed and nodded at the commodore, looking cordial once more.

"Do be sure to warn your medics about our biology. The last time you didn't tell them about being near-human and not just standard human they almost overdosed you on adrenals." The commodore clicked his tongue.

"I will tell them, brother, and if I don't I am sure that Hush here will do so in my stead." The general's eyebrows rose in surprise and his focus once again shifted to Hush. He wasn't sure he liked that much. There was an odd look on the man's face that he couldn't interpret and it was making him feel uncomfortable. Thankfully the commodore noticed and pulled the man's attention back to himself. "Alright, now I must go over the intelligence reports and start working on battle plans. Sorry to cut this short." The commodore's expression lightened slightly. "See you on the other side?"

"Morbid, Ekh-ardt, but acceptable under the circumstances. I'll see you on the other side." With that the general ended the call, leaving Hush and the commodore alone.

"Don't mind my brother, he's always been a worrywart." Hush ducked his head with a small smile.

"I know the t-type, Sir." It was getting easier as the days went on for Hush to speak in the man's presence without his stutter. It only appeared now whenever he was overly stressed or surprised. Of course that meant he was almost always stuttering outside of the commodore's presence but he was beginning to speak more now and his brothers were very happy for him.

"Your... batchmates, right? Racket I already spoke to once and the other was... Puzzle? You must tell me if I get it wrong. Names are important and I don't wish to disrespect any of your brethren." Hush felt warmth pulse in his chest, like it always did whenever the commodore did something that was kind just for the sake of being kind. The man treated he and his brothers like people who deserved every right that anyone born in the Republic had at birth. Even if they were just clones.

"Y-yes Sir." Lifting his hand he signed out the words for 'two dead, three fit for duty.' Two of his batchmates had died due to accidents during training. Hush didn't like to think of it much. The commodore's expression grew slightly dim and he nodded in understanding. Hush had overheard Commander Dajun speaking about batches and squads when the Commodore asked him one day so he knew that Ekh-ardt already understood the difference, and the significance.  
"I'm sorry about your brothers, Hush." The man was quiet for a moment. "I know the feeling of loss quite keenly. If you ever need to talk about it to someone, I'm always available." Hush ducked his head, smiling shyly.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll r-remember that." The commodore smiled at him, absent-mindedly taking a sip of his caf. His eyes lit up and Hush was pleased to see the surprised joy on the man's face. When the commodore had spoken about food and flavors he liked a couple weeks ago Hush had committed his preferences to memory. So he knew that adding cinnamon and a little honey to the caf had been a good idea. He'd even tested it out in his own caf first.

"Well, time to work then?" The commodore made a motion with his hand and Hush brightened. It was a simple gesture but one that held a lot of meaning. Just two simple words.

'Thank you.'

* * *

When they finally arrived above the planet Hush was back in his armor and standing next to the commodore as he issued commands. "Dajun, I want you up here coordinating the attacks. I'll be relaying everything to you as it comes. Keep me posted if there are any major changes in the enemy's tactics or position." The commander didn't look very happy about it but he nodded in understanding.

"And where will you be, Sir?" The commodore stopped and Hush noticed that everyone was staring at the man, including the natural born officers. A confident smirk crossed his face as he looked around the bridge.

"On the ground with the troops, of course." There was a quiet noise of distress from Dajun that Hush wasn't quite sure he'd actually heard before the natural born officers started protesting, loudly.

"Sir! You are a Commodore, why would you join a ground engagement?" One of them asked.

"I don't know what you've heard about me, but I am a General on my homeworld. I've been in space combat a number of times but it is not where my skills lie." Hush wasn't surprised by this revelation and neither, it seemed, was the commander. There were just too many things that hinted at the man being more at home on the battlefield than in administration. "I do my best work with my boots on the ground." There was a slightly feral glint in his eyes and Hush couldn't help the slight shiver of anticipation that ran through him.

They'd all seen the commodore in the training room with his strange martial arts, sword in hand, moving as if he was born for battle. Even his brethren found him hard to pin down and they were designed for war. But there was almost something ethereal about the way the commodore avoided them, how his blue eyes shifted and followed them as if he knew where they were going to move even before they did.

"Hush will accompany me, of course. I want his squad mates with my team as well." Looking up when he heard his name he caught the commander looking at him, a slight frown on his face. Discreetly the man signed 'status?' and for a moment Hush was confused. Then he realized the commander was asking him if he was okay and he gave a slight nod in response.

"I want everything finished before we make our final approach. We'll show the Separatists that we don't take kindly to invasion." Although his tone was mild his eyes were sharp, fierce. Hush almost couldn't wait to see how he acted out in the field.

* * *

Once they'd landed on the planet and began to set up their forward base of operations one of the lieutenants touched upon the problem that Hush was having trouble articulating. Following the commodore around as he made sure everything was in order he began to feel nervous, anxious, and he had no idea why. The man was the same as he always was and appeared unfazed being on a planet where there were people and things that wanted him dead.

"Sir! Do you not have any armor?" Hush looked at the commodore and his chest felt tight with worry. That was why he had been feeling so tense! The man was a walking target in his officer's uniform. He had absolutely no protection whatsoever, just fabric between him and any danger.

"I have my own armor. I'll be changing into it shortly." That eased the tension in the air and Hush finally felt able to breathe, relieved. Looking at the commodore he found the man's blue eyes watching him intently for a moment before the man's attention shifted back to his work and he was engrossed in tactical planning.

Following the man to his tent he waited outside while the commodore changed. He wondered what kind of armor the commodore would have, if it would be painted like the armor worn by the Cuy'val Dar. Would it be similar to Mandalorian armor? Would it be enough to stop blaster fire?

Spying Racket and Puzzle he waved at them, smiling. The two of them quickly made their way over, Puzzle looking thoughtful and Racket almost vibrating with energy. "Waiting for the Commodore?" Puzzle asked, glancing at the closed tent flap.

"He's ch-changing." Racket looked intrigued.

"Into what?" Puzzle chuckled.

"Changing clothes, you di'kut. Hopefully into armor?" Hush nodded and his batch mates relaxed.

It was funny. He'd always thought that their commanding officer would be a jedi. They had been raised to fight for the jedi, for the Republic, and yet all of them were happy with the commodore so far. He respected their names, could tell them apart, and didn't treat them as if they were expendable. He acted like they were people. He stuck up for them and didn't tolerate the natural borns jeering at them. Hush was almost certain that he wouldn't be half as happy if he had a jedi in command. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

"Ah, Puzzle, Racket, was there something you needed?" Looking over when he heard the commodore's voice his breath hitched in his lungs as he took in the sight of the man. He was wearing armor not too dissimilar to theirs yet the layer beneath seemed to be made of some sort of metal mesh. The plates overlapped down his chest, moving almost insect-like as he stepped forward. The armor was painted in a dull blue-grey that made his eyes all the more vibrant while the fabric beneath was of a deep sea-green that made his hair all the more red. He looked like a fierce warrior who stepped out of an old legend, especially with the sword at his hip.

"Wow, Sir, that armor looks really great! Where did you get it? What do those symbols carved into your bracers mean? Is that a kama?" Racket asked quickly, unable to hold back his curiosity.

"The armor was made for me in our family's forge when I reached my full growth, the symbols represent my family's household guardians, and I'm uncertain what a kama is." Racket blinked and opened his mouth again. Puzzle elbowed him in the side.

"A kama is the armored piece that protects the legs, worn around the waist by officers like the Commander, Sir." The commodore looked at the not-quite-kama that fell around his waist and shook his head, amused.

"Then I suppose it is a kama. In a manner of speaking." He adjusted his gloves, his eyes flicking over to Hush momentarily. "Your own armor could use some work. I can see where they got the inspiration from, Mandalore is famous for its armor smiths, but the work itself is shoddy.” The man frowned. “I’ll have to talk to my brother about it. He’s the more politically minded between us and has connections he can pull on.”

“You have a brother, Sir?” The commodore grunted in response, pulling out the first couple inches of his blade before sliding it back into the sheathe. Hush recognized what he was doing and felt even more relieved. A good soldier, good warrior, always took stock of their kit and checked to ensure it would hold up before a battle.

“General Ganekh, my elder brother by thirteen minutes.” He let out a small huff that Hush recognized as frustrated fondness. “Twins are uncommon on our home planet. Especially under the sign of the úlfur. We were considered a sign of good fortune by our Clan.” Hush is fascinated, and he can tell his batchmates are too. “You’d never know we were twins unless we said something about it. Ekh-arn looks more like our mother, I look more like our father.”

“Does he know how to use a sword too?” The commodore makes a pained face, hesitating slightly, and Racket quickly closes his mouth before he can say anything upsetting.  
“He used to.” Is the only answer he receives before the man’s comm is going off and he turns away to speak with the commander.

‘No more questions.’ Puzzle signs at Racket, looking disgruntled. Racket shrugs his shoulders defensively.

‘How was I supposed to know it was a sensitive subject?’ Hush shakes his head as the two descend into bickering. The commodore finishes his conversation and turns back to them, eyes going to Racket and Puzzle’s hands as they silently argue. An amused smile crosses his face as he unhooks something from the back of his belt and slips a helmet over his head. Hush’s heart thuds sharply in his chest at the sight and he has no idea why.

Or maybe he does. The helmet itself is intimidating. Not unlike the beskar’gam the trainers on Kamino would wear. Except this helmet has what looks to be horns curling around the back and some sort of reddish hair or fur running from the center of the forehead down the back.

‘Wicked!’ Racket signs.

“Thank you, I caught the beast myself during my trial.” The commodore laughs and Hush flushes slightly when his batchmates look at him in surprise.

“You taught him?” He nibbles on his lower lip and nods. Both Puzzle and Racket share a look and he hunches his shoulders, worried they would be mad. But, like the amazing brother they were, they both just smile at him in understanding.

“You better teach him all the fun words too, not just the boring stuff.” Racket says, a teasing grin plastered across his face. Puzzle rolls his eyes.

“Later. The first signs should be things useful to the battlefield.” Racket pouts but doesn’t disagree.

“Alright men, it’s about time to move out. We have work to do before those bastards realize we’re here.” The helmet makes the commodore’s voice somehow even deeper than before and Hush finds he likes the almost metallic sound.

“Sir, yes, Sir!” He says along with his batchmates, a little embarrassed when they smile at his lack of stutter.

This would be their first ground campaign but, as he looks toward the commodore, he thinks they’ll be able to handle it.

* * *

Hush was wrong, he doesn’t think they can handle it at all!

Not because they are being overwhelmed, not because they are outmatched, and certainly not because they had too few supplies. In fact, they were delivering such a fierce attack that very few of the vode had fallen in battle so far.

No. Hush’s issue is his commanding officer and how absolutely insane he was.

The man was ruthless on the field, a veteran so obviously competent in battle that it made even the hardest of the vode stop for a moment to admire his form. If only the man would stop running headlong into danger maybe Hush would have been able to admire the way he casually tossed a detonator inside a tank and grinned when it exploded into shrapnel, taking out some of the ground troops with it. But instead he was trying desperately to keep up and watch the man’s back.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but soon they were declaring victory. The Separatists had left the system in a hurry, leaving behind some prisoners for Intelligence to interrogate.

Sitting on a crate the commodore slipped off his helmet. Grabbing his canteen he bent forward and poured water over his head. His cheeks were flushed with warmth and exertion and he made a sigh of what was probably relief. All around them troopers were watching the commodore with mixed expressions of surprise, awe, respect, and interest. Hush sidled closer to the man, handing him a towel. “You sh-should g-g-get clean-n-ned up, S-Sir.” The commodore wiped his face and the back of his neck, blue eyes brighter than Hush had ever seen them.

“I’ll be sure to do that soon. Hush, bring up the reports on casualties and the wounded. We’ll need to watch our medical supplies but I don’t want anyone skipping out on medical because they think it’s not important.”

‘Because they think they’re not important.’ Hush knew what the man was actually saying, those blue eyes steady and kind as they watched him work.

“What about you, Sir?” One of the medics sidled up next to him, eying his dirty armor as if that could tell him whether the commodore was wounded or not.

“Wrenched my shoulder during a roll. Probably bruised my ribs landing after that one explosion. I might also have a small concussion. Oh, and I can’t hear well out of my left ear.” The medic was speechless, as were a lot of the surrounding vode. There was no way anyone just came out and stated they were wounded. All of it would go into a report and he might be found unfit for- no. Wait.

The commodore was a natural born. If there were any penalties for being wounded then they probably weren’t as severe as what the Kaminoans would come up with. With the way he interacted with the vode Hush tended to forget that the man wasn’t one of them.

“Sir!? Please come to the medical tent, I need to check you over.” Chuckling he clipped his helmet to his belt and nodded.

“Of course, Suture.” He glanced at Hush and motioned him to come along. “Hush can read me the reports while you do. I would rather not wait.” He almost stumbled as he followed the two of them to medical.

Read the reports? Out loud? He swallowed down his nervousness as they entered medical and the commodore was sat down on an examination table to be looked at.

The commodore looked at him expectantly and he pulled up the files on the datapad. Staring down at the words he felt his breath hitch and his throat go dry. The words almost seemed to dance on the page as he tried, and failed, to make his voice work.

“Hush.” He looked up when that familiar voice called his name quietly, softly. “You don’t need to read it aloud. Signing is fine.” Relief swamped him. So potent he almost had to sit down.

“Y-yes, Sir.” He muttered under his breath, thankful once gain that the man was so understanding of Hush’s limitations. ‘The casualty report.’ He began, signing one handed.

Through the reports the commodore's eyes were on him, watching every small movement. Hush couldn’t help shivering thinking about it later. About how steady and focused they were. As if the commodore could see right through him.

He wondered, as he tried fall asleep in the tent that night with his batchmates, if it was wrong of him to crave that gaze. After all he was just a clone. There was no way the commodore would ever have any interest in someone like him… was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Úlfur- Wolf


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Hush woke early to a ping on his comm. Checking the message he couldn’t help but to smile.

‘I will be holding the usual sword class on its assigned days, time permitting. Report to me after first meal if you still wish to participate.’ Hearing Racket cursing behind him he couldn’t help laughing. His vod was a terrible morning person. Throwing on his armor he clipped his helmet to his belt and went in search of breakfast.

Heading over to the commodore’s tent he saw a group of vode milling about and chatting. All of the regulars were there with the addition of a few curious newcomers. He alerted the commodore that he was outside and that all of his students, as he called them, had already arrived. The man exited his tent a moment later in his usual black pants, a loose long sleeved shirt, and boots, with the addition of his sword belted at his waist. The crowd of vode quieted as he directed them all to a safe clearing nearby that was being patrolled regularly. Once there he handed out the ‘training swords’ that had been fabricated by the quartermaster out of scrap pieces of plastoid.

Armor was quickly discarded in neat piles and they got to work under the commodore’s watchful eyes. They were guided through their basic drills to warm up before being broken down into pairs and left to their practice. The commodore wandered between the pairs, verbally offering encouragement and correcting men as he saw fit. When he stopped next to Hush’s pair he watched them for a moment before stepping closer. “Hush. You’ll want to move your right foot back a little more and pull your elbow in.” Reaching out he nudged Hush’s foot back with his own, where it should have been, and geently maneuvered his arm so that his elbow was safely tucked in. “Try that strike again.”

He did as he was told. The strike was a lot more stable and his ‘opponent’ grinned at him.

“Very good. We’ll make a swordsman of you yet.” He clapped Hush on the shoulder before moving onward.

Hush could have sworn the warmth lingered long after the man had gone.

Once the class was finished and everyone was putting their armor back on the vod he had been paired with turned to him. “Does the commodore do that a lot?” Hush tilted his head, unsure what he was asking about. “Correct you, uh, physically.” He blinked, frowning. Others nearby were trying to look as if they weren’t listening in but he knew better. The vode, and by extension the GAR, were some of the biggest gossips in the galaxy.

“Y-yes, a-all the t-t-time. Wh-why?” The vod, he needed to learn the man’s name, gave him a searching look.

“Because I didn’t see him touch anyone else. He only gave verbal instructions…” All attention shifted to him as the vode nearby gave up pretending to sort their gear. “Are you… okay?” He realized what the vod was asking and felt a flash of anger at the thought, before he felt a swell of fondness for a brother he had never even been introduced to before.

“I’m f-fine. N-no w-worries.” He smiled reassuringly and signed an ‘all clear.’ It was nice that various vode who were not his squad mates were trying to look out for him but honestly he was fine. Better than fine! He had a quiet place where he could do his work in peace without the stress of having to try and stutter his way through everything. The commodore was picking up vode hand signs quickly and sometimes the two of them would have entire conversations where not a word was spoken aloud.

It was comfortable and he felt safe being alone with the commodore. The man had never raised a hand to him, never made any untoward advances, and the only time he’d yelled at Hush had been in the middle of the battlefield.

“Alright, vod. If you say so.” He did, and he didn’t want to have to say it again. The commodore was a good man and Hush would follow him anywhere.

* * *

The campaign ended quickly and none of them were surprised when they were ‘kindly’ asked to leave. Having an army camped out on their planet would just invite trouble, according to the local politicians.

So much for gratitude.

The commodore didn’t argue and didn’t get angry. He only smiled sadly and said, “I understand,” before ordering them to pack up and return to the ship. Hush wasn’t complaining, he liked being on board the Vigilant. It felt like home. More of a home than Kamino had ever been.

Plus it meant that the commodore wouldn’t be running all over a battlefield where he could be shot or killed. Although, if he was being honest, the man looked like he had been born on a battlefield. He’d been far more emotive and lively, less controlled and almost wild.

Hush shook his head to clear it, he shouldn’t be thinking those things about his superior officer.

Even if they were true.

Back in his uniform he made his way to the commodore’s quarters, more than happy to spend the day doing datawork. He knocked on the door before stepping inside, more as a courtesy than anything. He was in and out of the commodore’s quarters so often that the man had told him to just come and go as he pleased. When he found the room empty he frowned slightly. The door to the fresher opened and he turned to see the man exit.

They both stopped, staring at one another for a moment, before the man smiled and gave him a welcoming nod.

Hush kept his eyes on the man’s face, all too aware that if he looked down even once he wouldn’t be able to look away. Even if he’d seen the man with his shirt off once before he had been far away and not really paying attention, more interested in the sword in his hands than his body. Close up he could see the sprawling lines of black ink that wove themselves in intricate patterns over his entire right shoulder. He suspected it continued on down the man’s back but he was too busy trying not to look to even think of asking.

“Something the matter?” The commodore asked, voice calm and even as always.

“Y-you, uh…” Unsure how to go about answering, but not wanting to remain silent, he motioned toward the man’s shoulder and- oh no, now he was staring.

“Ah! Tattoos like this are a rite of passage on my homeworld. You won’t find anyone from the warrior caste without any ink on their skin.” He chuckled as he walked past. Hush followed the man with his eyes, spying the rest of his uniform laying on the bed.

How had he missed that before?

He let the man get dressed, standing a little awkwardly near the door until he was finished.

“Well then, shall we get to work?” With a sigh of relief he took his chair.

“Y-yes, Sir.” The man stopped on his way past, looking down at Hush with a small frown.

“Did you eat first meal already?” He nodded, simulttaneously signing an ‘affirmative’ The man smiled and continued on to his own chair. “Good. Let’s get started. First order of business-”

They spent the next six hours going over everything from requisitions forms to individual action reports of note and once again Hush felt that aura of serenity slowly lull him into a state of calm.

He wondered how any of the vode could think this man was hurting him in some way but then again they mostly saw him during training and he was brutally efficient on the mats. Hush had a very vivid memory of being pinned between the commodore and the floor, his arms pulled up behind him and a knee pressing into his lower back so he couldn’t get his legs beneath him. The memory of that closeness, as the commodore had leaned over and asked him if he was going to give up, brought warmth to his face.

“Are you alright? You seem distracted today.” Jolting slightly he suddenly and vividly remembered that he was sitting right across from the man and had to force himself to stay still, rather than duck his head in embarrassment.

“F-fine, Sir.” The commodore’s deep blue eyes scrutinized him carefully for a moment.

“If you say so. However, if you begin to feel ill, please be sure to go to the medical bay. You’re just as important as every other soul on board this vessel and you should take care of yourself.” Hush smiled, even as his chest felt tight.

“Thank you, Sir. If I f-feel sick I’ll go to the m-medical b-bay.” The commodore smiled at him again, looking less concerned, and returned his focus to the datapad in his hands.

No. This man wouldn’t even think of hurting him. Hush knew that like he knew his own name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I have officially hit **500,000** words this year! 🎉

“I have more news that does not pertain to the war effort.” Entering the room from a quick visit to the quartermaster Hush was almost startled by the grave tone in General Ganekh’s voice. Even over the holo the man was just as imposing as the commodore, more so if Hush was being honest with himself. At least he knew the commodore was a good man, despite being a natborn.

“News from home?” The commodore asked, brow wrinkling slightly with concern.

“Ekh-alim Herekh passed away last night due in part to the damage he sustained to his lungs during the last raid.” Hush wasn’t sure how he knew not to interrupt but something about the commodore’s pinched expression made him stop and hang back. It was the kind of look the commodore made whenever they had to go over the casualty reports but… more. This was someone who he had been personally close to.

“May he find peace on the other side of the veil, and may the gods judge his accomplishments worthy of a seat at the table.” Both the commodore and the general lowered their heads for a moment and Hush realized it was a prayer for the dead. Much like their own Mandalorian based remembrance for their fallen brothers. A moment later their heads both rose and they locked eyes. Hush held his breath, there was a new kind of tension in the air.

“I wish to convey my congratulations, my lord, even in these trying times.” The commodore said carefully.

“It should be you.” Came the growled response from the general.

“You are olde-” The commodore began.

“Ardty, you know as well as I do that age has no bearing on who should lead. You are far more suited to leadership than I am. You should be the one to become the Herekh.” There was a pause as the commodore looked to be reigning in his emotions.

“You know why I can’t, Arnie. You know about Som-nill, Talan, and Filip. To be the Herekh means to put all familial duties first and I… can’t.” The general let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand over his head, knocking off his hat and revealing similar red hair to his brother, although his looked to be braided back instead.

“I understand. I will have to return to Stewjon for the ceremony.” The general sounded tired and Hush wondered which battalion he was working with. He’d never asked. “At least there is some good news out of all of this. Little Ali is being raised to the status of a Ken. I heard that there might be a marriage in her future as well. Obi-taj Ganobi has been making his interest very clear. With her becoming a Ken his clan is even more interested in a potential match. We might have another Ganekh soon.” Hush wasn’t quite sure he followed. There seemed to be something culturally he was missing out on but he didn’t want to bother the commodore with his questions. Especially not now.

Intense blue eyes suddenly flicked over to him and widened with surprise before softening into welcoming acceptance. The commodore looked back at the general.

“Congratulate our darling sister for me, for her new status and her potential fiance.” The general gave a humorless smile.

“Congratulate her yourself, you brainless lout. She’s been worried and wants to hear from you.” The commodore looked sheepish.

“I’ve been quite busy lately but I will find time to call her. Tell her for me, just in case?” The general nodded in acquiescence.

“Until we speak again, brother.” The commodore grinned and gave the general a salute that he wasn’t familiar with before the holocall ended.

The commodore sat there quietly for a moment and Hush was loathe to disturb him but… he had the reports in his hands and they really needed to be seen to. Quietly, slowly, he walked up to the desk and set them down as he sat in his chair across from the man.

“I’m sure you have questions.” He nearly jumped when he was addressed, looking up into those bright blue eyes again. Hush ducked his head, unsure how to ask the questions that where on the tip of his tongue. “Let me guess?” Came the playful request. Hush felt his cheeks heat up slightly but nodded.

“I’ll start with Ganekh and Herekh. On my home planet your birth clan comes before your given name. I am Ardt of clan Ekh, so Ekh-ardt. Our surnames are a mix of our clan status, I suppose you could call it our caste name, and the clan we are affiliated with. Gan is the status word for warriors. As I am not married I am Ganekh. The status word Her is for our lords. My father was the Herekh, the lord, of our clan. That status falls to my brother now as the heir to the clan.” Hush blinked.

The commodore’s first name was Ardt. That brought a smile to his face. It oddly suited him.

“Ken is what we call our mystics, the ones who have a greater control over what the Core world refer to as the Force.” Hush’s eyes widened. “To be clear- Kens are not Jedi. Jedi are… raised differently.” There was a slight edge to his voice that Hush was just barely able to catch. Did the commodore not like Jedi? “If Obi-taj Ganobi, a warrior of the Obi clan, were to marry my sister he would become a Gan, a warrior, of the Ekh clan. The lower status spouse always takes the higher status spouse’s clan name.”

“My people used to have a far more rigid caste system but we have long since evolved past the need for such things. Now it is primarily a choice, rather than a birthright. Which is why I remain a Gan even though I could easily take over as the Her, the lord, of the Ekh clan.” It was at that moment, when the commodore finished his explanation, that the words really began to sink in.

“Y-you’re a l-l-lord?” He asked in surprise. The commodore grimaced, running a hand over his head.

“No, my brother is the lord now. I never wanted the title or the responsibility. Give me a company to lead any day.” He said with some exasperation. Hush let out a small laugh, which caught the man’s attention.

“Well you d-do have a bat-t-talion.” The commodore smiled at him, letting out his own small chuckle of amusement.

“That I do. Filled with strong, honorable men, a brilliant commander, and a highly competent aide.” Hush felt warmth blossom in his chest and tears prickle at the edges of his eyes. He ducked his head, trying to contain his emotions.

“D-don’t forget our st-steadfast commodore. You’re the b-best superior we c-could have asked for, Sir.” He half whispered in response, looking up through his lashes to see the surprised yet bright smile on the man’s face. He felt another wave of warmth and swallowed hard.

“Thank you, Hush. I will try to continue to live up to your expectations.” There was a pause. “Now, then. What did the quartermaster have to say?” And with that the moment was over.

Later, when he was back in his bunk, he thought back to the conversation. There had been a question he’d meant to ask but hadn’t found a moment to bring it up. By the time he’d left he hadn’t gotten the courage to ask, and the commodore didn’t look as if he was going to just give him the information like he had the explanation of names and titles.

When General Ganekh told the commodore he should be the one to lead the commodore had mentioned General Ganekh knew why he couldn’t. Then he’d named three people. It made Hush wonder. Who were Som-nill, Talan, and Filip? And why did knowing them mean that Commodore Ganekh couldn’t become a Lord?

* * *

Another planet filled with civilians who were in need of protection. Just like the other planets they’d been to before these aliens seemed uncomfortable with the clones… or at least the higher-ups did. Hush stood in his armor behind the commodore and the commander, taking notes as both men took turns coming up with strategies to defend the major city. Outside the rain pattered against the glass panes, the entire frame rattling slightly in the harsh wind of a summer storm.

As the meeting finally wrapped up one of the green skinned aliens, a species that Hush had never heard of before, turned to regard the three of them with its multifaceted eyes. [You be sure to keep those creatures of yours on a leash.] The translator spoke mechanically in his ear-piece as the thing made a strange mix of hissing and clicking sounds.

“I assure you that my troops are honorable **men** and will comport themselves appropriately as soldiers of the Republic.” Hush shivered, he swore the temperature in the room had just dropped slightly.

[They better or I will have the guard put them down like the animals they are.] The thing looked between Commander Dajun and himself, making Hush want to cringe back a little from the scrutiny. Nearby a fancy ornament suddenly shattered, making everyone in the room go for weapons or stiffen as if expecting an attack. The commodore remained unfazed, standing with one arm resting partially on the hilt of his sword, the other balled into a fist behind his back.

“If you touch my troops I will consider it an act of sabotage against the Republic and treat it as the threat it is. Do you understand me?” There was something almost dark in his cultured voice that made the hairs on the back of Hush’s neck rise slightly. He’d never heard the commodore sounding so cold before.

[…understood.] The thing said before scurrying away, a group of other green aliens fleeing behind them.

“What an absolute shabuir.” The commander muttered.The commodore nodded sharply and Hush frowned in concern. Normally after someone made a foolish comment and had been subsequently put in their place the commodore would be making dry, sarcastic, jokes about it with the commander. But that feeling of strange cold seemed to remain in the air around him as his eyes swept the room; like he was waiting for something bad to happen.

“Come, I want to see how the men are doing with the weather.” After making his excuses the commodore quickly left the meeting room and practically stormed down the expensive halls of the government building. There was an almost vigilant and tense aura about him that was very unfamiliar. Even the commander was looking askance at him in concern.

The trip back to base camp was tense and the commodore didn’t seem to be in the mood to speak. Hush fiddled with his datapad in the back of the speeder, organizing the notes in a way he knew the commodore would appreciate as he continued to monitor the man’s status.

“So when were you going to tell me?” The commander finally spoke, breaking the long silence. The commodore turned to look at him, a brow raised questioningly. “You’re karking force sensitive.” Hush’s hand froze above the screen and he swore he’d stopped breathing.

“It isn’t relevant to my command.” He wasn’t denying it.

“I think you know why it’s damned relevant.” The commander growled.

“I’m not a damned Jedi and I won’t be treated like one!” Hush shivered and hunched in on himself a little, trying to make himself seem smaller. The commodore turned, took one look at him, then let out a frustrated sigh. The cold anger in the air eased and he felt less like a prey animal trapped in a tiny room with a hungry predator. “I can touch the force, like almost everyone on Stewjon, but I can’t perform the amazing feats a Jedi can. The training we undergo is very different and the way we view the Force is… incompatible.”

“What can you do?” The commodore’s face scrunched up for a moment before he sighed.

“I can feel an attack before it happens and enhance my own strength but not much else. I’m not a Ken.” Hush nodded in understanding and found the commander giving him a strange look. “…Ken is what my people call our mystics, the ones you would consider to be closer to an actual Jedi. They can heal, see the future, and levitate objects. But as I said before- my people view the force differently. We don’t believe in being detached from the world or our emotions, we use them to defend ourselves and our communities.” The commander shook his head.

“I don’t care that you’re not a jedi, Sir. I’m just relieved we have a force user on our side.” Hush looked at the commander in surprise. That was very similar to how Hush felt about the commodore. “Can you detect dark force users? Like Dooku?” The commodore nodded sharply, eyes hard.

“The ones who use the force to only take and hurt. We have a word for them on my planet. It roughly translates to Soulless Ones. The ones who give up the gift of community and selfishly think only of themselves.” Hush shuddered. It sounded like a good description of the Separatist leader.

“We just call them Demagolkase. Pure evil.” There was a long moment of silence before the driver called back to them that they were arriving.

Getting out of the speeder he felt a gentle hand on his arm and looked down slightly into concerned blue eyes. “Forgive me if I scared you with my anger. I take threats against you and your brothers very seriously and I hope you know I would never willingly hurt any of you.” Hush bit the inside of his cheek, feeling foolish for having felt so disturbed.

“You d-don’t-” The commodore shook his head, expression serious.

“No, Hush. You have every right to feel upset, frightened, or disturbed. You are _human_. No one can stop you from having emotions. I only hope you will come to trust me in time.” The commodore pat his arm gently and gave him a small smile before turning toward the center of camp.

Hush watched him walk into the camp, smiling and greeting everyone despite the heavy rain, and could visibly see the tension draining from his body. The trooper squirmed slightly, biting his bottom lip. He wanted to tell the man that he did trust him, that he trusted him with his life. But maybe something deep inside him wasn’t quite there yet. So he would wait. Hold onto the words until he could say them with confidence.

For some reason he felt that the commodore would approve and a small smile crossed his face.

“Vod’ika, hurry it up. You’re going to get left behind!” Twitching at the bellow he looked over at the amused face of the commander and realized they were waiting for him. He tucked his datapad under his arm and ran to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I accidentally caught my left pointer finger in the truck door. It's heavily bruised but so far seems to be okay. Unfortunately that means typing has been difficult. I have to take frequent breaks. All other stories will be a bit slow to update for a while.

The campaign was a success but they had encountered heavy resistance from a faction of the aliens that were secretly aiding the Separatists. Before they knew what was happening twelve squads had been ousted from their positions and were taking heavy fire. Hush knew that war was not pleasant, they’d already been on multiple battlefields, but there was something just heart-stoppingly terrifying about seeing his vode hiding behind cover as it quickly vanished beneath a barrage of blaster fire.

“Droid popper!” Hush handed over the emp grenade from his belt and watched as the commodore threw it with all of his strength.

It was too far away, the grenade shouldn’t have been able to make it. But with what he now knew about the commodore he wasn’t surprised when the man stood absolutely still, helmet following the metal ball as its arc grew- against all the laws of physics. It landed dead center in the middle of the droids, shorting them out and giving the men time to fully withdraw. There were a few who were carrying their comrades and Hush blanched when he saw that one of them was missing an arm.

“Suture, have the medics ready for a quick evac, we’ve got heavy casualties.” Even without being able to see the man’s eyes from his position Hush knew that the commodore was glaring at the battlefield before him. The wind and rain hadn’t let up and it whipped the red fur of the man’s helmet, almost as if it wanted to show the world just how angry its owner was. “I’m going to do something that you might not like.” Hush turned to stare at the man, mouth opening and closing but finding no words.

‘Plan of action?’ He signed instead. He heard the commodore laugh and it sent a shiver down his spine. It sounded amused but there was also a hint of something almost… feral. Excited.

“I’m going to give them a target they can’t ignore and take the heat off the men. The moment they have a chance I want them to withdraw to our last position.” Looking at the muddy slope and the cliffside he bit his bottom lip. Going down there was suicide. Especially with the heavy artillery just waiting to blow them all to hell.

“S-sir!” The man turned to regard him, helmet tilted slightly in a way that might have indicated grim amusement if the commodore were one of his brothers. ‘Abort, impossible objective.’ He signed seriously. The commodore laughed again.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” He said as he placed a hand on Hush’s shoulder and squeezed just enough that he could feel it through the armor. He stood and strode over to one of the scouts, Hush on his heels. “I need your flare gun.” The scout looked at him in confusion but quickly handed it over, not questioning why his superior needed it in the first place.

Hush took a moment to realize that he had questioned his superior officer not a moment ago and yet the man had only reassured him, rather than reprimand him. He realized again just how much the man respected his opinions and it made him even more anxious about whatever crazy scheme the man had come up with.

“You four, with me.” The commodore pointed to a group of heavy gunners who also didn’t question the order. “Hush, I need you to stay back and relay orders to Commander Dajun. I want everyone to fall back as quickly as possible. Clear that slope.” Hush swallowed hard but stood fast, saluting the man as he replied.

“Yes, Sir!” 

* * *

Hush regretted not asking what the commodore’s plan was as he watched everything unfold through the macrobinoculars. A flare had been shot into the sky on the opposite side of the slope, which had been cleared of troops just in time. The commodre stood precariously on the edge of the cliff as the harsh light of the flare reflected off his armor. The artillery guns shifted toward the man’s position and Hush’s heart was in his throat as they began to fire at the cliff.

“No!” He yelled as the entire side of the cliff began to crumble and slide into the steep valley where the Seppies had dug out a secure bunker for themselves. A loud rumbling could be heard as the ground shook beneath his feet. He barely remained standing and looked back up in time to see a rush of muddy water spill into the valley from the hole carved into the cliffside by the Seppies own artillery. As the water washed away the clankers and filled the valley he could see now why the commodore wanted the slope evacuated. The water was forced up the slope, mixing with more mud and becoming a thick sludge.

No one would have been able to survive that.

Turning back to the cliffside he searched frantically for any sign of the commodore or his vode. The way the cliff had shattered and slid into the valley he had no doubt the commodore had been swept up in it. There was no way he’d been able to escape!

Catching sight of his brothers he felt a surge of hope. It looked like they were bracing against a fallen tree and pulling something… Following the line with the macrobinoculars he saw the commodore hanging off what remained of the cliff, covered in mud but very obviously alive as he planted his foot against the wall and started to climb with the help of the troopers.

Hush let out a sigh of relief. His crazy commodore was going to give him a damned heart attack!

Silently he thanked the force that the man was alive as his brothers celebrated their sudden victory.

* * *

The heavy troopers helped their commodore into their temporary camp, all of them covered in mud and preening under the cheers of their fellows. The commodore himself was grinning widely, joking with the men and making comments about the mud that was clinging to them almost aggressively. Hush hurried over and hovered next to the man as Kilo helped him sit down on a crate. It was clear he was favoring one side.

“S-sir!” ‘Are you injured?’ The commodore’s expression softened.

“Injured, but not too badly. Slammed into a rock and probably cracked a few ribs.” Hush scowled.

‘Don’t do that again.’ He chided. Nearby his fellow troopers startled, looking between the two of them. Hush felt his entire face go red, including his ears, as the commodore just laughed.

“I can’t promise that, Hush. I’ll always put my life on the line to protect my troops.” He sagged and let out a sigh. He knew it was the truth. The commodore had expressed the same sentiment from the moment he’d met the man and hadn’t changed his tune in the months they’d worked together. Hush wasn’t sure if he should be more or less worried that his commanding officer wasn’t a Jedi at this point. He seemed to pull similar stunts and had less of the mystical force than a Jedi. “I’m alright, Hush. And I’m sure that-” Before he could finish speaking Suture practically skid into view, nearly slipping on the mud that was just everywhere at this point.

“Sir! Armor off, I saw you limping and holding onto your side!” The commodore laughed.

“I’ll need some help, I can’t move my ribs.” Immediately Suture nodded and glanced at Hush.

“I’ll get this side you get that side. The sooner I can see the damage the sooner I can administer aid.” Well, he didn’t have to tell Hush twice.

Helping the man out of his armor he handed the pieces off to his batchmates, who had finally caught up with them along with the commander. Puzzle took one look at the muddy mess and left to grab some cleaning supplies.

“Nice to see you in one piece, Sir.” The commodore snorted.

“Nice to be in one piece. I wouldn’t still be here if it wasn’t for Hevor, Kilo, Tanly, and Giga.” The heavy troopers turned when they heard their names, looking surprised. Hush smiled as he handed Racket the last piece of armor. He knew that the commodore had memorized as many names as he could and did his best to call each and every trooper by name when the situation called for it. 

Suture ignored the conversation, too focused on making sure the commodore wasn’t bleeding internally. Helping the man take off his shirt Hush saw the startled look on his face. In fact, most of the troopers were staring at their commodore now. Some in confusion and others in appreciation. Someone whistled, low and impressed.

“Didn’t know you had tattoos, Sir.” Someone said behind Hush.

“Where I come from it’s considered a rite of passage for warriors to be inked. It proves our dedication to the protection of our Clan.” Puzzle returned, raising a brow in interest before handing Racket a second rag. The two of them got to work cleaning the commodore’s armor and Hush didn’t even try to hide his grateful smile.

He wasn’t the only one who respected their commanding officer and wanted to treat him like any other brother. It was nice to see proof of their budding respect and appreciation.

“So what does all that mean then, if it has a meaning, Sir?” The man’s eyes almost seemed to brighten and he flashed a wild grin.

“It’s Úlfur, the sign my brother and I were born under. Úlfur is the red maned wolf from my home planet. They’re half the size of an average man and hunt in packs. They represent loyalty, tenacity, intelligence, and the warrior’s spirit.” The man looked down at the stylized animal. “The jaws are normally depicted as being closed and the tattoo is usually done on the left side.” He went to motion with his arm but Suture huffed and pushed it back down. The commodore looked at the medic sheepishly before turning back to the gathered troopers. “Obviously I had other ideas.” The troopers chuckled.

“Why the change, Sir?” The man stilled for a moment.

“Because my brother and I are different people and I wanted to show it. He and I have very different views on what traditions to follow.” The tone of his voice was almost… bitter. The troopers took the hint and stopped asking questions.

“Alright! Just because the Seppies are drowning in muddy soup doesn’t mean we can sit on our shebs! I want three patrol rotations, whoever saw the least action can take the first stroll!” The commander called out. “Everyone else, rest up, check your gear, and grab something to eat! Dismissed!” The troopers scattered.

“What’s his status?” The commander asked Suture.

“Heavy bruising and a twisted ankle, I’m surprised he didn’t break anything.” The medic scowled at the commodore, as if trying to understand why the man was not more injured. Hush shared a look with the commander.

The commodore had told them he could enhance his own strength and Hush wondered if that also meant being able to take blows that would floor a normal man.

“I’m not surprised. I’ve survived worse on my home planet. We’re built tough.” He grinned cheekily and Hush had to look away to smother a laugh as Suture made an offended squawk of outrage.

“No more crazy stunts, Sir! No one wants you to be replaced.” That seemed to sober the commodore.

“I’m sorry, Suture. I’ll do my best not to get injured in the future.” All those present heard how he very pointedly did not promise not to do any more crazy stunts.

Suture sighed and the commander chuckled.

“I’ll hold you to that, Sir.”

* * *

With the campaign over and the Seppies finally routed they returned to the Vigilant, waiting for new orders. In a move that shouldn’t have surprised anyone, and yet many were, the commodore gave anyone who’d lost a vod two days to mourn. “I wish I could give them more but I don’t know when our next battle might be.” He confided in the commander during one of their planning sessions. The commander just watched him quietly for a moment.

“You’re a good man, Sir. We’re lucky to have you.” The startled look on the commodore’s face, and the faint flush of his skin, made Hush smile. He doled out criticism and praise in equal measure when speaking with the troops but whenever someone said something nice about him he always seemed surprised.

Hush wondered why. It wasn’t like he was a clone, who were told they were only useful as long as they were perfectly able to fulfill their sole purpose as soldiers and were otherwise undesirable.

“I’m only doing what any decent man should when given command of other beings.” The commander shook his head incredulously.

“And that’s why the men respect you, Sir. You’re the first person we’ve met to treat us as people.” The commodore’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“I shouldn’t be.” The commander nodded.

“I know, Sir. I know.” Hush chose that moment to set the tray of caf on the table between them. For the commodore he’d made his favourite cinnamon with honey, for the commander he’d added cocoa and a little cream. The two men thanked him and slowly relaxed as they drank their warm beverages. Hush returned to taking notes, just happy he could help.


	8. Author Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter! Just something for fun.

Just thought I would tell you all that I have a Tumblr blog for Hush and all the other guys of the 137th Battalion! If you want more side-stories, fun background information, or just to ask Hush and the boys some questions feel free to follow them at: [Private Hush](https://hush-ct-1547.tumblr.com/)!

New chapter should be out in about a week. Earlier if I get inspired to write more quickly.


End file.
